Certain applications may involve the manipulation of multiple image files at once. In many cases, these manipulations may not be trivial and need knowledge of more than just the basic information for the image. In these cases, human input is often needed to manipulate these images. However, using human input becomes prohibitively expensive and time consuming when dealing with a large set of images. Many algorithms currently exist for batch image manipulation. However, these algorithms are meant for document acquisition. For example, some of these algorithms are used to archive scanned media. To scan in these media, these algorithms crop the scanned media against a background that is already known to the algorithm. The algorithm removes those parts of the image corresponding to the known background portions. Other algorithms for image manipulation manipulate images based on set rules that are applied identically to each image. For example, an application may add a sepia color to multiple images at once.